


It's Generally the Quiet Ones

by CarryOnMyWaywardCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas as a quiet badass, Dean as a wuss with a crush, M/M, mechanic AU, there may be more to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnMyWaywardCastiel/pseuds/CarryOnMyWaywardCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a crush on the quiet, polite new addition to Singer's Body Shop. The quiet, polite new addition to Singer's Body Shop packs a helluva punch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Generally the Quiet Ones

Bobby hired on this new guy a few months ago, Castiel. Usually Dean makes pretty fast friends with the grease monkeys around here, but Castiel's air-tight and solid about his whole 'politely disinterested and distantly mysterious' shtick. Embarrassingly enough, Dean only knows his actual full name because he's a shameless file-snoop; everyone else around here, including Bobby, takes to calling him Angel, and the name sort of fits.

Not that anything about him is particularly fluffy or angelic (except maybe his hopeless flyaway hair), but Ash has a weird sense of humor and thought it would be just fucking hilarious to greet the new guy with a wink and a ‘hey angel-face, you just drop down from heaven, or what?’ No one laughed harder than Ash when Castiel scrunched up his eyes in confusion and said, “If you’re referring to my recent status as a pilot, then I suppose so.” (Dean has a problem keeping his nose on his face, so it’s short work finding out that he was a pilot in the goddamn Marines).

After that, the poor guy was kind of stuck with it. Not that he seems to mind. Then again, he doesn’t seem to mind anything. He just does his work, does it damn well, too. Sticks to himself, doesn’t talk much, completely knocked Dean off guard and had him nursing the biggest, hairiest secret man crush on him within, like, 30 minutes tops. Which is why when Dean slides out from under ‘Grandma’ Ann’s purple 98’ oldsmobile to see a man roughly the size of a small mountain looming over Castiel and screaming about some mistake someone made over Castiel’s calm requests for him to settle down, he sort of edges toward them with a crowbar in one hand.

Castiel isn’t very small, maybe a few inches shorter than Dean and only a little slimmer, but this guy’s a behemoth, and Cas isn’t exactly known for being a scrappy kind of guy. Dean’s not just gonna leave him hanging, especially not when he's just _standing_ there, arms held loosely at his sides, like he has every confidence in the world that he'll be just fine. Which, of course, Dean's not too sure about, since Beefcake over there looks about ten seconds away from quadruple homicide and a few life sentences.

In the end, it happens fast, too fast for Dean’s confused little mind to really put the pieces together (definitely too fast for him to have been able to help Cas out, anyway), but one second Beefcake is drawing back his fist to hit Castiel, and the next he’s on the ground gasping with one hand held in a painful looking wrist lock. Castiel’s speaking, low and unhurried, politely asking the man if he would ‘please calm down and leave the premises if you can’t conduct yourself with a professional attitude.’

Beefcake doesn’t waste time in nodding frantically, and Castiel instantly releases him and steps back. Everyone in the garage (all staring by now) watches as Beefcake skedaddles on outta there, face red with his metaphorical tail tucked firmly beween his legs. Cas watches after him for a moment, then just goes back to work like nothing ever happened, leaving everyone to sort of awkwardly abandon whatever tools they’d snatched up when it had looked like it was gonna get nasty and follow his lead. Dean, too, coughs a little as he ditches the crowbar and forces himself to scrounge up the courage to finally ask him out, just ask him out, for drinks maybe, or a burger.

Castiel happens to look up and meet his eyes, smiles at him with his stupid gorgeous grease-and-sweat-streaked face, and Dean books it back to his nice, safe grandma car. Maybe another time, when he’s got the balls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be just a little spur-of-the-moment ficlet, which is why it's so short and compact. However, I may decide to pick it up, flesh it out a little and turn it into a full-blown story if it's received well. After all, Dean hasn't quite grown his balls yet :)


End file.
